


Duckmin Chronicles

by PokemonSoldier



Series: Toppats in Duckburg [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, City of Duckburg (Disney), Episode: s01e23 The Shadow War!, Hatred, Loss, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Revenge, Swearing, Toppat Airship (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, Toppat Megaship, Toppats (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: A series of shorts explaining the Toppat Clan within the DT17 world, including an OC who is a pivotal character.
Relationships: Carol Cross/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Toppats in Duckburg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Introductions

The figure looked at the screen, watching the news report, showing the McDuck family in the aftermath of the Shadow War. So the McDucks were back in the adventure game huh? And making headlines with it? Interesting. Very interesting. He paused the report as he walked over to the large window. He thought.

"Sir? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that, we should help 'relieve' the McDuck family of some of their treasures." The figure smirked.

The others look at him, then at each other and grin, nod.

He makes a call over an earpiece, nods, and seems satisfied with what he is told. "Set a course for Duckburg. We've left it be for too long. No more. We will take our due, as always."

The many figures operate the various computers and panels, as the main one continues to look out, then at the still image of the McDucks.

"Soon, McDuck... Soon all of Duckburg will know us as they know you. The Clan, is coming..." As he adjusts his top hat.


	2. “Sharpsmith” Boone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory of my self-insert OC, Ian 'Sharpsmith' Boone, who is literally an HSC version of me. And now that made into a DT character, as a sea otter.
> 
> Why a sea otter? Because I can!

Boone had been loyal from the day he joined. It was odd really, because he came to the Clan, which was rare. He asked to join. The reason he wanted to join? He didn't want to pay taxes. The reason they should hire him? He had two associates in industrial technology and mechatronics, and a degree in gunsmithing. He was an odd choice for the Toppats. Not crazed, not villainous, and especially not a criminal. His record was spotless. He simply said if he was going to be labeled a criminal for something petty, he may as well go all the way.

The kid was just what they needed. Smart. Pragmatic. Multi-skilled. And enthusiastic. He was hired on the spot, with a few conditions. He already had a hat design he wanted. Sure, custom hats were a regular occurrence in the clan. He also requested he be given rather free means to do his job, aka, engineering, repair, smithing, etc. Fine. And when it came to crimes he would be part of, he insisted he help plan them. Period. He did not like surprises. This one was the most debated, but looking back, agreeing to it was the best decision they made.

He rose quickly through the ranks. Numerous successful heists under his belt. Countless weapons designed, built, and repaired for the Clan. He was a professional, similar to Cross, but less strict. It was found he worked best when left to his own devices. But he also had a few oddities. He never liked to be flashy. His attire made him look more like he was in the military than anything. He also was more pragmatic with his spending. While most went after expensive watches and fancy clothing, he preferred to be modest.

Soon, he was a semi-elite member. His habits never changed, really. He simply got more say in stuff. He would plan and lead raids that were resounding successes. More over, he was getting rather popular with the other Clan members. He was friendly, caring, selfless, and loyal. There were even rumors of the other members making him leader.

He had been called into a meeting with the leaders who were nervous. They had asked him if he wanted a higher position. They were not expecting the answer he gave. A shrug. He said he didn't care about power. He wanted freedom. To live his life as he wanted. To do what made him happy. He didn't care what rank he had, so long as he was not forced to do something he didn't want to. The leader understood and tried to let him go. Too bad Boone was caring and could tell something was up. He could put things together unlike anything. He insisted he be told.

When made aware of the talks, Boone made a suggestion. Let him talk to the Clan and clear this up. Seeing no harm, they do. It went amazingly well. Boone was flattered by it, but says it is nonsense to base leadership off of who they like. They need to base it off of ability. Merit. Henry belonged as leader. After all, he had ensured the Clan launched the orbital station. Henry was the leader they needed.

In the end, everyone was content, and almost wanted to make him leader even more. Henry himself almost wanted to hand leadership over to Boone afterwards. But one thing stopped him and others from further talk of that. Boone simply did not want to be leader. Too much responsibility. Plus, he didn't like the idea of having so much power with no one to contest him. He was just happy to be in the Clan, which he outright said he considered family.

Yes, Boone is an interesting one. Loyal, but not blindly. Hard working, but not really strict. Intelligent, yet caring. Oh yes. He was the odd one out in the Clan. And they wouldn't have it any other way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character IS based off of me IRL quite heavily, including mannerisms, nature, etc. So no that isn’t creating a cushy character. I am just like that.


	3. The Megaship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history and description of the Toppat Clan Megaship, designed by Boone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is OP. I literally designed it to be OP because the sizes of other Toppat Clan stuff are ROOKIE NUMBERS!

Boone sat in the bridge of the massive ship, smiling, reminiscing of how this all came to be. After all, the ship was his idea. The Clan already had an aerial base in the form of the airship, and a space base in the form of the orbital station. Boone argued that a naval base only made sense. So, the leadership made a deal: design one impressive enough, and they'll okay it.

And boy did he design one hell of a ship. Three thousand meters long, four hundred and fifty meters beam, and one hundred and fifty meters high above the waterline. Over thirty decks, nearly a thousand guns of both EM rail and advanced gun type, thousands of missiles, of all types, from simple air-to-air, to intercontinental range ballistic. Top deck could accommodate five airships, and there was a massive internal hangar. There was even a gigantic internal training ground.

To put it simply, it was the most impressive ship ever conceived. It could outgun entire navies, even the US Navy itself. Was armored to the point of near-invulnerability. At at the same time, it could hold all the treasure the Toppats could ever dream of, while also housing every single Toppat, past, present, and future combined, comfortably. Boone had outdone himself, and was proud of it. Since he was a kid he had designed stuff like this, but now it may actually be made.

He brought the plans before the leadership. When they saw it all, they were left speechless. Not only had he designed something truly impressive, there were no words to describe the shock. It was massive. It was blatant. It was excessive... It was perfect for the Clan. Boone had managed to outdo himself to possibly the ultimate degree. The loved it. They wanted it. The Clan, needed this ship.

They immediately agreed. Cost was no issue. Neither would materials be. They simply asked what he wanted. His request was simple. A custom quarters per his specifications, and he be made Captain of the entire ship and ultimate authority over it since it was his idea. His 'child', and he would bear sole responsibility. They agreed. He was promoted to regional leader, being right below the right hand, and full oversight. He was happy.

When the ship was finished, it was a true marvel. The Clan would be split between the ship and the orbital station, with most on the station, while the airship division and remainder based from the ship. Given this, it did feel empty at times, but hey, who knows how big the clan will get? Especially with this grand vehicle at their disposal.

What became apparent afterwards, was the shift in tone of Boone. Or more, how minor it was. He created a code of conduct all shipboard members were to follow. Both on and off the ship. He obsessed over morals somewhat. But one thing was noted. As that part of the Clan started acting under these rules, they were more successful, much to the leadership's surprise. The leadership was originally reluctant, but after seeing the results, let Boone operate his ship as he pleased.

Then, one year, he reports that he is going to base the ship off a new location and wants permission to do so. Where? Duckburg, Calisota... The Duckburg? The same Duckburg that is home to the two richest individuals in the world?! And Boone wanted to take the Clan there!? Why did he waste time asking?! Of course he could! They told him to make haste and get on with it.

Given Boone's tactical leadership, the professionality of the ship division, and the wealth of Duckburg, the Clan would become wealthier than they could imagine. And as far as they knew, no one could touch the Clan...

* * *

 **Megaship Specs  
Length:  
**3000m  
 **Beam:  
** 450m  
 **Height:  
** 150m  
 **Decks:  
** 32+  
 **Speed:  
** 35 knots  
 **Armament:**  
54x Triple 75cm L/27 Railguns  
32x Triple 50cm L/32 Railguns  
52x Quad 32cm L/45 Railguns  
50x Quint 24cm L/50 Auto Railguns  
32x Twin 52cm L/42 AGS  
20x Triple 35cm L/54 AGS  
36x Triple 20cm L/64 AGS  
15x Twin 35mm CIWS (8-barrel rotary/gatling)  
6912x VLS cells (various armaments, internally reloaded)  
400x Ballistic Missile Silos (capable of launching drill/assault pods; internal reloading)  
Various other Armaments  
 **Armor:**  
Up to 1 meter of [CLASSIFIED] composite  
 **Capacity:  
** 100,000+ personnel


	4. Moonvasion: Toppat Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short description of the role of the Clan during the Moonvasion, and the effects it had on members and the Clan itself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a bit darker than other posts.  
> Just a heads up.

They thought they were untouchable. No one on earth could get to the orbital station. Not the government. Not the Wall. None. They only had themselves to blame for not seeing it coming. For not being prepared. They were so busy focusing on the known threats on earth, they had ignored potential threats from from rest of the solar system. Namely, the moon.

They had seen the signatures. First one. Then Five. Twenty. A hundred! They were not only shocked by the number, but the origin. They had come from the moon?! How!? And were those ships made of, Gold?! What was happening?! Those questions no longer mattered the second they saw these golden ships start destroying any defense systems, and attacked the orbital station. All that mattered now? Fight.

They unleashed laser batteries on the ships to little effect, the station pummeled. There was only one possible solution: Supreme Dominance. One problem though. It was pointed at earth. Towards their known enemies. They had to turn it. There was no choice. Unfortunately, the station was slow, and was taking more and more damage. It was useless. They were going to be destroyed. The only option left was to abandon the station and regroup on the ground.

The order was given and all personnel made for the escape pods. Then, it happened. A laser pierced the station and damaged the core. The station would explode shortly. They had to get off.

On the surface, the Megaship had been sailing as normal, when they were informed of the first sightings, and ensuing space battle. They could see it happen, even from the surface. Boone, was horrified, he maintained contact, hearing everything, including the order to abandon the station. Then, he heard of the core damage warning. They didn't have much time left. He, and the 500 other Toppats, then watched as the station blew up. He hoped they got off. They had to have!

Recovery of survivors was carried out. Elite personnel, the leadership, comms, and some others were found. But there was something wrong. There were far too few. They soon realized the horrible truth. Of the 2,250 Toppats on the station, less than 200 had made it off. They were reduced to a quarter, in one single blow.

Everyone was hit hard. Everyone knew at least three members that were lost. Henry and Sven drowned their sorrows at the bar. Ellie and Reg cried for hours. RHM was unusually silent. Carol tried to act calm, but all knew even she was just holding back tears. Then, there was Boone. He was silent for a while. Too silent. Then, he called a meeting of the Elites and leadership.

He put it straightforward. Those bastards had come and murdered more than two thousand Clan members. Roughly three-quarters of HIS FAMILY! Then they try to subjugate their home? Their planet?! No. Boone was not sad... He was enraged. These bastards would pay. He slapped the courage into the other elites and leadership, both literally and metaphorically, called a meeting of all remaining members, and told them they would avenge their comrades. Their brothers and sisters. No one hurts the Clan and lives.

First, they needed help. So they went to the last group they ever wanted to: the government. Despite hating each other, they did agree they could not let the invaders win. They made a truce and joined up to fight. And fight they did. They showed no mercy. They fought relentlessly and fearlessly. This was for every single Toppat these Moon Lander bastards had killed. If the Clan was to be destroyed, they would do so on their terms, fighting to the last.

They constantly pushed back the invaders, not giving them an inch. They pushed and pushed, making the Moon Landers flee in fear. Leading the way, was Boone. He would not let another Toppat die on his watch. Not a single one. He put Henry's actions on the day of the orbital station launch to shame. He even intimidated the military who was on their side. Eventually, numerous invaders surrendered, and were only spared by the military intervening, given the Toppats were not too keen on mercy at this point. They did lose over a hundred more members in the counterattack, which devastated Boone, but soon, they would be safe at last...

Then, the invasion ended as soon as it began. And what happened to the invaders? Were they prosecuted? Imprisoned? Sent back to the moon from which they came? No. They were forgiven. They were allowed to live among them. The Clan... Was... OUTRAGED! That was it? No justice?! They had lost so many! And these bastards are forgiven in an instant?! No, that would not stand! If they couldn't trust anyone else to do what is necessary to protect the clan, they would only trust themselves. As Boone had told the Clan, he would not lose another member.

**Not.**

**One.**

**MORE...**

* * *

**Membership circa Moonvasion  
**_Before_ : ~2750; 500 ship div, 2250 TOS  
_After TOS Destruction_ : ~692; 500 ship div, 192 TOS survivors  
_After Moonvasion End_ : ~587

 _Total Losses_ : 2163 members out of 2750, or 78.7% of the Clan; 2058 in TOS destruction, additional 105 in counterattack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS - Toppat Orbital Station  
> RHM - Right Hand Man


	5. Restructuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Moonvasion, the Clan decides changes need to be made in order for the Clan to survive efficiently...

After their betrayal, in their eyes at least, by pretty much everyone, the Toppat Clan decided they had to stick together more than ever before. Boone, declared a hero by all in the Clan, was asked what they should do next. He hated the idea of being a leader, he really did, but he hated the idea of being powerless to protect his family. So, he made a compromise.

He gathered all elites and leaders, and put forward a proposal: collective leadership. Henry, Ellie, Reginald, RHM, him, his selected right-hand, and others would have equal power, and act as a council. They would vote on major decisions that could greatly affect the Clan through consensus: one vote against any decision vetos it. This prevents the fluctuations in leader quality the Clan suffered in the past. A leader can be booted from the position if a sufficient reason is given and the others vote in consensus. They would still hold titles and other positions, but they were effectively the new executive of the Clan. All of them were.

They agreed unanimously. They had every reason to trust Boone. He had saved the Clan. Fought for it. Impressed them all. Then came the next question: Who would Boone's right hand be? He had already selected them: Carol Cross. It was an obvious choice. She was one of the best in the clan, and a perfect match to Boone. So, she was promoted.

Once that was done, they had to focus on new issues. First, they decided the Clan would make the megaship THE base for the Clan. After all, it was designed to be perfect for the Clan, and had more than enough room. Second, they agreed to make the code of honor for the ship's members universal for the Clan. Given the success of the naval division under it, and finding the need for greater fraternity, they might as well. Third, a new set of additional rules for members to allow greater freedom. They included provisions to remove their hats (once a taboo as it was the only way to identify members), the allowance of regular shore leave, allowing of new members through application, and others to free up the Clan.

Finally, was the matter of getting the Clan's numbers back up. Boone knew that, at current, they could not sustain themselves, and calculated the needed five thousand members at least. More than octuple their current numbers. But hey, they were the Toppat Clan. Nothing could stop them!

It did not take long for the Clan to bounce back from their loss. They were soon able to rebuild airship, and actually built more to allow a larger network. They established a network of agents around the world to aid in planning and execution of heists. And most of all, they refused to fear any foe, no matter what. With that, they let themselves become known publicly, far and wide. Boone led more and more successful operations, reclaiming treasures lost in the orbital station destruction, including the priceless 'Great Gems'. They had, almost as fast as they had been nearly destroyed, become a borderline global superpower. The Clan, was unstoppable.


	6. On Other Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me just giving insight into future stories, primarily ones that leave the main AU or are one-offs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated semi-frequently as I see fit.  
> Story suggestions are welcome.

**The End is Nigh**

Laid out as a sort of climax to a series (though more like a season finale, but can be as series finale), this one gets super dark. In short, shows how far one is willing to go in the name of love, especially when they are in a state of complete despair. Friendships will be tested. Taboos broken. And betrayal will be rife.

* * *

**Blinded by Hate**

Occurring right after the Moonvasion, this AU’s point of divergence is mid-Restructuring, when the Toppats are given an offer for vengeance against those responsible for the deaths of their comrades. This one will be, initially, a much darker, more mature story where, in the haze of hatred, the Clan, and Boone specifically, go down a path that they once promised to never go down, and declare enemies the one group that they originally had no qualms with. All because they were so desperate, so blinded by their hate of the Moonlanders, that they let themselves be set up as effective villains. The main question, is that can they redeem themselves and earn forgiveness after the truth is revealed?  
Based on an idea by Disney+Boy in the comments.

* * *

**Ducktober 2021 Halloween Special**

Idea for this came about when I got the idea, but given it was after Halloween, so I decided to wait for next year’s Halloween. Semi-inspired by Black Rifle Coffee Company’s ‘If Veterans were in Horror Movies’ videos (being the part of going into a haunted house with enough firepower to destroy an army, all on Halloween of all days). I just wanted to have fun with it, since I have missed the previous three Ducktobers because my life is confusing.


	7. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lays out the timeline of events and ages of characters in this series. Takes influence from u/AnonyMonz personal timeline for the series, (https://www.reddit.com/r/ducktales/comments/g8n7yd/my_personal_timeline_of_ducktales/), as well as known dates from the series and stuff stated by Frank, but modified and includes dates from the HSC based on assumptions and estimates, in-game dates, and focusing only on the Toppat King timeline.
> 
> I will edit this as I figure it out, adding and better specifying dates and informations, events, etc.

**June 9, 1981  
** Donald & Della hatch

—————

 **September 18, 1987  
** Launchpad hatches

—————

 ** 1988  
** Henry hatches

—————

 ** 1989  
** Ellie hatches

—————

 ** 1991  
** First Adventure, Scrooge takes custody of Donald & Della  


—————

 **1992  
**Fight with Gilded Man ****

—————

 **January 7, 1995**  
Boone is born

—————

 ** 2000  
** Fight with Captain Peghook

—————

**2002  
** Fight with Magica

—————

 **2005  
**Lena created (Frank says Lena is about one year older than Webby, so if Webby is about the boys’ age, she’d have had to be created less than 15 years prior to the show‘s events. Her height has nothing to do with age, I realized. Remember, she is Magica’s shadow, and Magica is abnormally tall. Thus, Lena’s height is because of her technically being kin to Magica, not because she is years older)

—————

**March 2006**  
Spear of Selene incident (1 month before eggs hatch)

** April 2006**  
Triplets Hatch (15th)  


**Second Half of 2006**  
Webby hatches

—————

 **2007**  
Scrooge begins search for Della

—————

 **2010  
**Henry tries to rob remote bank vault, gets caught  
Henry escapes jail

—————

 ** 2011  
** Henry steals Ternisian Diamond

—————

 ** 2013  
** Henry Infiltrates Toppat Clan Airship, betrays government  
Henry made Toppat Clan leader

—————

 ** Mid 2014  
** Boone joins Toppat Clan

—————

 **Nov 2015  
** Henry captured & imprisoned at Wall, breaks out with Ellie

—————

**December 2015 or January 2016**  
Toppat Orbital Station Launches

 ** March 2016  
** Search for Della called off

 ** Q4 2016**   
Nov~ Boys move in with Scrooge  
Dec~ Mt Neverest Expedition (Dec 25th)

—————

 ** January 2017  
** Toppat Megaship ready for operations, Boone made commander of ship division  
Webby meets Lena (Beagle Birthday Massacre)

 **June 2017**  
Shadow War  
Megaship goes to Duckburg in wake of Shadow War

**October 2017**  
  


**December 2017**  
The Last Christmas

—————

 ** January 2018  
** Della returns  
Toppats rob Money Bin

**February 2018**  
8-10/11 ~ Moonvasion  
Toppat OS destroyed (Feb 8)  
Recovery of survivors & Regrouping (Feb 8-9)  
Counter attack (Feb 9-10)  
End of Moonvasion (Feb 10/11)

**March 2018**  
Astro BOYD  
The Phantom & the Sorceress

**December 2018**  
How Santa Stole Christmas

—————

 **March 2019**  
Amethyst Heist

**October 2019**  
New Recruit

—————

 **Late February 2020**  
Della’s Kidnapping

 ** April 2020  
** Dance of Doom

 ** Halloween 2020  
** Ducktober 2021 Halloween Special **  
**

—————

 ** March 2021  
** Systems Awry

**May 2021**  
The End is Nigh

—————

 ** September 2022  
** A New Agent

**December 2022**  
Mission to the Great North

—————

 **February 2023**  
Anniversary Gone Horribly Wrong

 **Spring 2023**  
Mystical Dablings

—————

 ** Summer 2023  
** Anti-Raiders

 ** Fall 2024  
** Betrayal of Trust


End file.
